


At the Pleasure of the President

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Adama men can't decide which one gets to frak the president so she makes the decision for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Pleasure of the President

She didn’t know she wanted Lee Adama until she saw the anger that flashed in his eyes when he realized, as she had five minutes before, that his father was not so surreptitiously ogling her legs during the ceremonial bullshit in CIC.

He wasn’t mad because his father was being disrespectful to the president. He was mad because another man, a man he hated fiercely, had lit on something he already thought of as his own.

It turned Laura Roslin on tremendously.

The invitation to accompany her back to Colonial One had been casual, a polite request to teach her just a little bit more about the military. She made sure Commander Adama saw her take his son’s arm and settle comfortably into the hand that went instinctively to her lower back.

She led him back into her private office, making sure to shut the curtain, and busied herself with the papers on the desk. She undid the top two buttons on her blouse before turning back around to face her waiting flyboy.

She walked toward him slowly, her fingers moving seductively between her breasts just in case the kid was too polite or too naive to realize on his own that he was about to be propositioned by the president of the Twelve Colonies.

His eyes widened as she moved toward his ear.

“There are some things I’d like you to teach me about military precision, Captain Apollo.”

Her school teacher voice was gone. This tone was low and sultry and tinged with just enough ‘president’ to make Lee’s cock come to attention.

For good measure, she found his hand and placed it firmly on her right breast.

It was Laura who was shocked at how quickly the boy caught on. She found herself being lifted roughly onto her desk while two strong hands struggled with the clasp of her skirt and the hem of her pantyhose. She had to remind him not to rip either. After all, these were some of the only clothes she’d have for the rest of her life.

His tongue found her clit quickly and he lapped almost too hungrily, causing her to muffle a squeal when teeth nipped the sensitive flesh. Still, even with a stapler digging into her back, she luxuriated in the warmth crawling up her abdomen. She stifled a giggle when she imagined how pissed the father would be if he knew the son was between the legs he’d liked so much.

“What the hell is going on here?”

It took Laura a moment to realize the low growl was not a part of her fantasy. She opened her eyes to see Commander William Adama standing in front of the open curtain, a threatening look of horror on his face.

Lee moved to pull away but Laura caught his blonde curls in her fingers and held him at her pubic bone.

Commander Adama had already ruined her day. There was no way he was going to ruin what could be the last frak of her life.

“In or out, Commander.”

She gestured casually at the curtain with a delicate flick of the wrist. Lee squirmed, uncomfortably with both the situation and the fact that the tone the president used was the same low, suggestive one that wrangled him in moments before.

Commander Adama was still for a moment, his mouth all but hanging open.

A noise from outside the curtain startled him into action and he quickly slid it shut. He had no idea why he was still standing on this side.

“Go on, Captain Apollo. Your father will just have to wait his turn. For...whatever it is that he wants.”

She punctuated her words with another not so gentle push on his head.

Lee realized with sudden clarity that the president had just ordered him to suck her off in front of his father. His erection, thankfully, flagged but he had the presence of mind to keep using his tongue, hoping he could get this over with quickly.

Laura threw her head back with a long moan, determined not to let the interruption deny her this pleasure. She was, after all, the frakking president and Commander Adama had been given ample chance to leave.

Bill’s body trembled in fury.

 _How dare he?_

_How dare she?_

Determined not to leave, since it seemed to have been a challenge from this surprising woman to do just that, he focused on the guttural noises coming from her throat rather than the sickening sound of his son’s tongue on hot, wet flesh.

A long, milky throat that looked so inviting thrown back in pleasure. He imagined sinking his teeth into that flesh. Soothing the bites with kisses before taking ownership of one of those small, perfectly formed ears with his tongue.

He chastised himself for the thoughts and his cock for responding to them. But all rational sense was lost when Laura Roslin wrapped those long, luxurious legs around Lee’s head and screamed her release, her whole body shaking with pleasure.

Lee ripped his tongue away as soon as she came. Bill was surprised at the mental reminder he made to order his son to keep stroking a woman through the throes to maximize her pleasure.

Laura lay whimpering on the desk for a few moments, her breasts heaving and her legs splayed.

Bill noticed she was a natural redhead. He told himself his eyes had settled there so as not to have to watch his son wipe her juices off his face.

Neither man moved. Both knew at that moment, unequivocally, that the lady was in charge.

Laura recovered and pulled herself into a sitting position on the desk, demurely crossing her legs while appraising the father/son pair.

“Commander. You never shy away from a challenge, if I remember correctly. Think you’re more, um, equipped to guide the new president than the Captain here?”

She looked pointedly at his erection, plainly bulging through the wool of his tight uniform pants.

Commander Adama straightened his spine and called for a mental sit-rep. He wanted to frak this infuriating woman into submission. Show her who was in charge. But did his son really have to frakking be there to watch?

She answered his question by hopping gracefully off the desk and taking Lee’s chin into her palm. She kissed his lips softly, moaning as she tasted herself on the smooth skin. She took his hand and positioned him into a chair, his knees on the seat and facing the back. She moved to the other side and leaned over seductively, dangling her ample breasts in his face.

“Captain Apollo,” she purred. “I think you missed a matter deserving some attention.” She shook her chest for good measure and could have sworn she heard to separate but similar sounding male groans.

“Commander. There is this matter that you really do seem equipped to handle. Care to come over here or should I make that an order?”

William Adama’s brain couldn’t believe his feet were moving to the chair and the woman straddling it. It was even more surprised when his pants and boxers were suddenly at his ankles.

Laura moaned when she felt his arousal hit her thigh. She widened her stance, an extension of an already open invitation.

He wet his erection in her arousal, trying once again to ignore that sucking sounds of his son worshipping the presidential bosom.

"Didn’t I teach you not to slurp?"

It had been a long time and Commander Adama’s girth was far superior to that of former President Richard Adar. The current president moaned and her body tensed as she took in the overwhelming fullness.

“You alright?”

Laura’s eyes widened as she realized the Commander had gone still inside of her, courteously allowing her a moment to adjust. She was more shocked when she felt a surprisingly soft finger lightly teasing her clit.

“Relax. We’ll wait until you’re ready.”

The growl had turned into an ever so sexy purr. Laura propelled herself back and around her nemesis with a moan, forgetting the younger, far more loyal man clumsily suckling her breasts.

His first strokes were slow, considerate, and he waited to increase the rhythm until her clenching muscles begged for it.

“So close, oh Gods, so close.”

Bill willed himself to hold on and keep lightly stroking her clit until she came loose again. In a few moments he hit bottom and she gasped before falling back against him, long moans echoed in the thrusts of her body. Only when she seemed to be slowing did he allow himself to spill inside of her.

Laura collapsed back against Bill, too undone to support her own weight. He cradled her, unwilling yet to break the connection.

Lee Adama, who’d been forced away from the bucking chair, looked on in horror, rooted in place.

Bill gently pulled out and maneuvered the chair so that he could sit. He pulled the almost unconscious president into his arms and settled her comfortably to his chest.

“Captain Adama, you’re on shift in thirty minutes. My Raptor is waiting and you’re free to use it.”

Without a word or even a salute, Lee limped from the room, barely hiding his erection with his clasped fist.

_How the frak did that happen?_


End file.
